


Relief

by MissDictator



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDictator/pseuds/MissDictator
Summary: The Mandalorian is hired to track down a woman, but he faces a surprise which might change his deal with his client.Not sure if I’m gonna continue this, but I thought this would be interesting and worths at least a one-shot.English is not my mother languge and I’ve written this from my bed on my phone while I was supposed to be asleep. So prepare for mistakes.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader?, The Mandalorian/Reader?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Relief

He was close to her, closer than a few minutes ago anyway. She’s got stamina that’s for sure, but he was getting irritated. He had to go back to the Child, but before that he has to take her to his client. He needed money to buy food for himself and the Child, and also a few parts of his ship needed repairing.

He wanted to do this more subtly, but the minute he said his clinet’s name to the woman, she flew. He chased her through the small town where she kind of impressed him with how much distance she’d managed to put between them, but when they reached the woods she started to get tired.

He hated running. His armor was heavy and it was hard to move in it fast, let alone move in it fast for longer periods of time. Like during running.

In that moment he noticed she started to put more distance between them again.

Okay, that was it, he didn’t care anymore that she was a woman, Fennec Shand was one too, but she was dangerous and by the amount of money his client was willing to pay to him, this woman could be too.

He stopped and aimed and the woman cried out when she fell to the ground on her stomach, and was dragged backwards by the rope that he managed to attach to her backpack.

She yelled something about a baby, but he didn’t quite hear her. She desperately tried to push her fingers into the dirt to stop him from dragging her backwards, but the Mandalorian was easily pulling her closer and closer.

Until she pushed the backpack off her shoulders and crawled to her feet. The moment she wanted to run again, he was behind her and hit her in the back of the head, making her fall on her stomach again, now unconscious.

He let out a sigh of relief, and deattached his rope from the backpack and pulled it back. He then crouched down and turned the woman onto her back. He patted her body down, searching for weapons, but when he was feeling around her stomach, his whole body froze.

He stopped and looked at that area for a second, then he gently put his palm on it again and smoothed it across her abdomen.

It was barely noticeable, but it was there. A curve.

She was pregnant.

That’s why she cried the word baby.

She cried out for her baby.

And he made her fall on her belly.

Twice.

Guilt and dread growed in the pit of his stomach and it quickly spread through to the rest of his body.

Without hesitation he put his arms around her back and under her knees and lifted her up, hurrying back to the town, using narrow alleyways to get back to his ship without getting seen by anyone.

He put her down on his bed, then turned around and walked quickly to the other wall, pressing a few buttons in the panel. A small door opened and he let out a small sigh when he saw the Child still sleeping. He then hurried back to the woman and grabbed a body scanner to look for damages.

It beeped and whirred a few times as he slowly moved it over her body from head to toe, then when it seemed like everythig was fine expect for a smaller head injury and a few bruises and cuts on her limbs, he put it directly above her belly and kept it there.

The light of the scanner moved over the area several times, while he waited impatiently for it to finish. He reached for the bottom of her top, but stopped himself. He didn’t want to expose her body, but he had to know if he had hurt the baby.

He turned his head sideways to look at the peacefully sleeping Child, and felt his hands started to shake.

He couldn’t live with himself if he had.

He slowly pushed the woman’s top over her stomach, and put the scanner over her belly again. The scanner’s light moved faster now that there wasn’t any barrier between it and the patient.

Soon datas started to appear on the screen, and the Mandalorian let out a sigh of relief when the machine noticed another heartbeat but no damage was listed.

He watched intently the small bump, then turned on the sound on the scanner. Fast and strong beating sound surrounded the ship and the Mandalorian lowered his head as the stress left his body as it was replaced with relief.


End file.
